48 Weeks Later
*'Release Date:' October 14th, 2011 *'Objective:' M.O.P. is working hard to relocate and house all those who were displaced by the infection last year. *'Objective completed:' Hope that Andy doesn't bite.... *'Scaled Yes/No:' Yes Monsters (17) Zardbie NPCs *Andy *Chainsword (NPC) *Chisagen *Dornalca *Eric Ravenwing *'Girl (Zardbie)' *Josh *Lady Ravenwing *Lord F.A.L. *'Moonridge Knight(s)' *Pit Grinder *Prius *'Refugee' Rewards Swords *Chainsword *Loud Chainsword *Crashing Chainsword *Roaring Chainsword *Raucous Chainsword Staffs *Chainstaff *Loud Chainstaff *Crashing Chainstaff *Roaring Chainstaff *Raucous Chainstaff Daggers *Chaindagger *Loud Chaindagger *Crashing Chaindagger *Roaring Chaindagger *Raucous Chaindagger Dialogue Last year, an infection raged through the woods near Moonridge. Originating in a secret underground lab located under a mansion on the edge of town, the virus raged through the surrounding humanoid and animal populations, turning them into savage zardbies. 31 days later the infection met a sacchariferous end through the Cauldron Sister's candy cure. Now, 48 weeks later, MOP is repopulating the mansion with those displaced by last years mayhem.... Prius: How goes the relocation? Knight: The refugees are still coming in by the dozen, but we are finding places for them. Knight: This eyesore of a building is actually of good use for once. Knight 2: More refugees incoming! Grinder: *sniff-sniff* Refugee: Whoa, hey! What's he doing? Knight: He's just making sure you're not infected. Grinder: Arf! Knight: Ok, you're good. Please proceed to the medical tent. Knight 2: Next, please! Chisagen: Booooooooriiinnnnnnng... Prius: Are we getting paid for this? Dornalca: Come on, guys, we have work to do. All of these people need to be scanned through. Chisagen: Note to self: Swat Dornalca with a smelly fish, and pretend Josh did it. Prius: CHIS! Chisagen: Coming! Knight: Finally... that took forever. Knight 2: We need to screen them, though. ???: Does it hurt? Knight: Wh-who? Knight 2: Oh, hello there little guy. Grinder: *whine* Knight: By the Avatars.... Josh: What?! Are we under attack? Lady Ravenwing: Terrible monsters? Eric Ravenwing: Where?! Lord F.A.L.: We must defend the town! Chainsword: *(chainsaw sound effects)* Lady Ravenwing: It... It's just a child! Chisagen: Boooooorriiinnnnng... Dornalca: Is the Grinder broken or something? Knight 2: I... I don't think so. Child: *(sob)* Lord F.A.L.: Let's take him in for more screening. Dornalca: Come on, little guy, everything will be ok. What's your name? Andy: A... an... Andy. Chainsword: Hey, are you almost done with your paladiny testing thingies? Dornalca: No. Dornalca: Hmm... Dornalca: Eyes of green and blue. I've never seen that before. Lord F.A.L.: Wow, cool.... Chainsword: Not as cool as the CHAINSAW ON MY SWORD! Dornalca: Oh my... Lord Forgets-a-lot, get the others. Dornalca: There's no doubt. The boy carries the virus.... Eric Ravenwing: How is he not a zardbie? Dornalca: I don't know. The key to a more permanent cure might be within him though. Josh: We can't risk keeping him here. Josh: The virus is gone. Wiped out by the candy cure just in time. Josh: The Cauldron Sisters aren't around right now if it breaks out again. Lord F.A.L.: It spreads so fast.... Josh: Right. If that kid is a carrier, we'd be overrun with zardbies. Lady Ravenwing: There has to be a safe spot to transfer him to. Someone guard the boy, we need a mage... or a hero. Lady Ravenwing: What do you think is up to? Chainsword: Find . Chainsword: I will guard the boy with MY WICKED CHAINSAW SWORD! Moments later... Chainsword: zzZZZZZZzzzz..... A "girl" entered the tent Andy: Wh-who's there? Girl: Hi! Andy: Uhh... Girl: Are you in trouble? Andy: I... I don't know. Girl: You don't look dangerous. Andy: I... I don't think I am.... Girl: Your eyes are pretty. Andy: What... what are you doing? Girl: Heehee! Girl: Mmmmuah! Andy: No! NO! I don't want girl cooties! EWW, you kissed me!!! GROSS! Girl: *gag* Girl transforms into a Zardbie Andy: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Chainsword: OMGwhatlamup. Andy: No! No! HELP! Chainsword: !!! The kid! Chain: RUN! Chainsword is attacked, the girl Zardbie exits through the flap. "Chain-Zardbie" is seen appearing from the forest behind the tent Lady Ravenwing: Monsters! We're under attack! Josh: Finally! :''' Zardbies! '''Prius: Hey, is that.. Chain?! Eric Ravenwing: We have to contain them! Prius: Dang. He owed me money. :''' ... Dibs on his sword. '''Dornalca: Look! The boy! We need to get to him! Chisagen: MOP assemble! Chisagen: , you go after the kid, try and get him to the Cauldron Sisters. Chisagen: We need to get the grounds secured so the infection doesn't spread. Hurry! Once you've found Andy: :''' Come on, kid. '''Andy: No! Please... I don't want to be bitten again. :' Don't worry, I'm going to get you someplace safe. ': There are some amazing sisters who can cure this. We just have to find them first... Andy: O-okay... Outside... the remaining members of the M.O.P., along with the Moonridge Knights, fought valiantly to contain the outbreak. But some have slipped through. Category:Quests Category:Mogloween Quests